Doumeki's choice
by yaoilover4lyfe
Summary: My parody version of the chapter in vol.15 when Watanuki decides to take over the shop and what Domeki should have done with the egg. crack fic. Drabble. Oneshot. Hinted shouen-ai. Douwata


A/N: This is a crack fic oneshot. I support donuts but after finishing reading holic. I was disappointed in why doumeki did not do anything with the egg to Watanuki when he admits that he will take over the shop. II thought of writing of how the chapter should have been. I was disappointed in the ending of the chapter; and sadden at the ending of it. This is simply a fanfiction intend to make you laugh !. I won't accept flames !

Don't forget to read and review!

What should have happened after Watanuki decision...

Doumeki had many opportunities with Watanuki to help him see how much of an idiot he was being; but sadly when he tries to make the seer realize the errors he made; the bespectacled teen goes ahead and makes a fool out of himself. To think the he is doing everyone a favour being the one to give everyone their chance at happiness so selfless, at the expense of his own safety. Doumeki does like the boy because of it and the justification for why he hates the boy at times for it. Doumeki being the calm, cool, collected t on out of the duo, learned from experience and his training at the temple alongside his grandfather, Haruka, he always believe that one must act through careful consideration.

"**Shizuka" spoke the elder Doumeki, with a clear tone and his hand rested on the young Doumeki's left shoulder. The younger child was looking straight at his grandfather with an unfazed look but his eyes a sheer look of concentration on them. They were outside yard of the Shizuka Temple, the elder and grandson was sitting on a porch enjoying the view of the cherry blossoms gently swaying in the breeze. Both males were in deep concentration, that if a innocent by passer walk passed them; he or she would assume that they would be wax dolls, appearing to be everlasting still.**

"**Never be act rash...for it can be very costly. Think hard before you react" advised the elder as he removed his hand and began to walk away and enter the front doors. Doumeki took a moment of reflection to process his grandfather's wisdom.**

"**Shizuka...come here we'll be training soon" called his grandson. "hnn." Doumeki replied and quickly entered the temple to start his training.**

"Doumeki" greeted Yuko, who was drinking her 8 bottle of sake, on the couch, with a liaises-faire aura around her. She was draped from top to bottom in a beautiful, white kimono with black butterfly that gracefully appealed to her beauty and her mystique. She had a look of contentment and tranquility but it could be the alcohol talking.

"Doumeki" said the Yuuko, "I want to give you something". Doumeki look puzzled but his face showed no sign of a change in expression. He just started at Yuuko and she did the same courtesy. The space time witch look showed a "I'm going to give you something that seems to help you, only to screw your head mentally" face. Doumeki did not like where this conversation was going one bit.

She carefully handed Doumeki an egg, that was roughly the size of his palm and looked smoothed and polished He took a second or two to look at it assuming that it could be a magical artefact from Yuuko's closet. Seeing how it didn't do anything supernatural of the like. He started at the witch to cue her to continue her story to explain what he supposes to do with it. "I want you to keep with you at all times." said Yuuko, "Only use it when the moment is right". When it comes down for anything to be straightforward coming from the witch's mouth, its straightforwardly **vague.** Doumeki knew from experience that he will know the answer when the time is right and never expect simplicity from Yuuko. You'll suffer the consequences (The advice from the seer mentioned to Doumeki one time about how Yuuko operates around here in the shop.). Yuuko didn't appear to be enjoying this at all, she was acting a bit strang, troubled and disturbed, like she was hiding something from all of them. Something very important. Doumeki shrugged and was nonchalant about it; he assumed that when the time comes Yuuko will tell. For it is not the first time the witch had to reveal her true intentions for every mission involving the two boys mostly involving beer or some type of alcoholic beverage.

"..."the exorcist did say a word and left Yuuko to be alone, he decide to look for Watanuki. After that talk with Yuuko, he was hungry and wanted the cook to make him ingarizushi, He continued walking until he entered a room where he saw the boy standing there as he was thinking. His back was turn at him and Doumeki enters the room and yells "Oi"

"THE NAME IS NOT 'OI' YOU BIG BUFFOON!. ITS WATANUKI. WATANUKI! GOOD GRIEF! ALREADY HAVING TROUBLE OF LEARNING MY NAME, EXCEPT WHEN IT COMES TO FOOD DISHES!" Watanuki, screamed with the top of his lungs. Before the boy was about to do his famous rant, the archer had already plugged his ears with both index fingers; preventing himself from getting ear damage or worse becoming deaf. He simply said "Your noisy" with a look that only infuriated the younger man even more so , that the seer continue to rant only more loudly, and more loaded with insults. After a few minutes and arms failing and plugged ears. The petite male stopped only to look at Doumeki like he had a confession to admit. Doumeki noticed the change in demeanour and had a look of seriousness on him; to cue Watanuki that he got his full attention on him. Watanuki was determined to tell Doumeki about his decision. He took a breath to and stared the archer at his face and said. "I'm decided to take over the shop." He began to stare at the floor, his eyes face ever turned slightly, to avoid his peripherals from glancing at Doumeki. He was afraid of how stoic teen will say to him let alone for him to suddenly react to him.

"..." Doumeki didn't said anything, still thinking that Watanuki will explain his justification for doing so, after a few moments Watanuki walks away. As he approaches the door he turns his head, "Its something I must do for her sake and for mine...I must do this. I hope you understand" reasoned the seer as he closed the door, leaving an overwhelmed Doumeki with an egg in his right hand. He later goes to the dinner table and sees his ingarizushi on the table with Watanuki on sight. He sat down and ate his food quickly and left saying good bye to the twins and Mokona.

Twenty minutes later after deep meditation, and critical reflection and facing "What if...?" scenarios in his head. He finally decided to take some action. And He thinks back on his grandfather's advice.

"**Never be act rash...for it can be very costly. Think hard before you react" advised the elder**

Domeki Shizuka did the best thing for Watanuki. It was for his own good or so he thought. He went back to the shop after taking a brief nap in the temple after mediation. He found Watanuki just sitting looking lazy and Yuuko-esque and beginning to morph into a male-Yuuko. He called out to Watanuki. Surprisingly, Watanuki didn't reply back in his usual loud, animated manner but a calm, mellow and mysterious way that drive the archer mad with fury. Doumeki thought that Watanuki was going too far as to dress himself in outlandish, silky kimono just as Yuuko. It did not suit the boy at all.

"Domeki?"

**Screw reason, actions speak louder than words could ever do to a thick-head numbskull like him. Thought the exorcist as he did what anyone would do in the heat of the moment. **

He threw the egg at Watanuki and the egg broke and was covered from head to toe in yolk.

"Quit being dumb." said Doumeki with an undertone of seriousness in it that went unnoticed to the seer.

Doumeki left the room leaving a shocked and speechless Watanuki to think about what he did.

Afterwards, he did realize and he should thank the big oaf for seeing the error of his ways. After a few days of Watanuki-like extreme failing, violence and screams that resulted in Doumeki going partially deaf.; Watanuki decides not to take over the shop. But the seer had to deal with grief of Yuuko's death, he could now cope with it the cretin along side with him for comfort and support that he would never admit to the archer. Nevertheless, the archer knew it too.

The End. (Alternate Ending)

-Like it fav it, like it alot, fav the author, love it, give it a review, adore it follow the author and give a review!


End file.
